An electrical circuit protection system for a cigarette lighter, cigar lighter or any other power outlet receptacle in a vehicle often includes fuses and sometimes includes circuit breakers. In a fuse system, a blown fuse must be replaced once it fuses due to an overload or short circuit condition. In a Type-II circuit breaker system, the circuit breaker may be configured to remain off after tripping until power is removed, and then reset itself when power is turned back on, regardless of whether the underlying fault condition has been remedied or not. Also, fuses and circuit breakers are often located in a place in the vehicle that is not easily accessible, particularly by an operator of the vehicle while driving. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a resettable circuit protection system for a vehicle that overcomes these drawbacks.